


Two times Puck and Finn kissed because of a party, and two times Puck got the best present ever.

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you never really forget your first kiss, and hell, Puck knows he sure isn’t going to any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two times Puck and Finn kissed because of a party, and two times Puck got the best present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Savy (savylessthanthree.tumblr.com).

Puck wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find when he pushed open the door to Finn’s room—Finn sitting on his bed perhaps struggling to put on his shoes, maybe even Finn trying to brush his hair and struggling with a tangle, but he did at least expect to see Finn _somewhere_. He didn’t.

Eyebrows furrowing, he stepped in and closed the door behind him as he examined everything closely. He almost turned around to go ask Mrs. Hudson where Finn really was when he heard something move in the closet. Puck walked over and opened the door to reveal Finn sitting there with his legs drawn close to him, his chin resting on his knees. Brown eyes were red and peaking up at Puck through his medium length brown hair.

“Dude, are you _crying_?” Puck just stared down at his best friend, not sure when or if he’d ever seen him cry when a physical injury wasn’t involved.

“N-No…” Finn sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Puck rolled his eyes as he crouched down in front of him.

“Finn, why are you hiding in your closet and crying?”

Their eyes met again for a long time before Finn looked away to study his feet, which were encased in his sneakers already, as he mumbled his answer.

“I don’t understand mumbles, dude. What’d you say?”

Finn took a breath before repeating, “I’m afraid to go to the party.”

Puck blinked. “Oh…well, why?”

“I’m already one of the smallest kids in our grade, and I’m afraid they’ll make even more fun of me when they find out I’ve never kissed a girl before.”

“Finn, it’s a party, not a wedding.”

“Yeah, but what if we play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven?! It’s my first boy-girl party, Noah! I’m not as cool as you!”

Finn’s distress was real, and Puck couldn’t even bring himself to mock him for it because he could understand the feeling. Part of him was afraid too, though he never allowed himself to show it, mostly because he had an image to uphold. An image that required him to make people continue to think he was the baddest, meanest twelve year old in all of Lima.

“No one is as cool as me, so it’s fine that you don’t even measure up, Finn. Besides, I’m sure there’ll be other kids there who’ve never kissed anybody. You don’t need to worry about it. You can always say you don’t wanna play if it comes to it.”

Now it was Finn who rolled his eyes, huffing a little as he hugged his legs tighter. “Yeah, and then Dave or Rick will call me a wimp for not wanting to play. It’s better if I just don’t go.”

“Whoa whoa whoa _whoa_. You can’t just not go dude! It won’t be fun if you’re not there to listen to me make fun of Rick’s dumbass mullet behind his back! Also Brittany specifically invited _you_ , so Santana will get you if you don’t come.”

“Tell her I’m sick and take my present for her with you,” Finn gestured to the wrapped box on his bed before returning to his closed off position before adding, “Santana will believe you.”

Pouting a little, Puck murmured, “She will, but I still want you there.”

“I _want_ to go, but I don’t want to be made fun of more than I already am. I-I’m sorry, Noah.”

Puck gave Finn a long and hard stare, trying to think how he could get him to come to the party because honestly, he didn’t want to go if Finn didn’t. He almost sat down, unable to think of a reason why Finn should go, when an idea finally hit him.

“What if you don’t have to worry about not having kissed anyone before?”

Finn’s eyes narrowed as he tried to think that through. “But, I haven’t kissed anyone, Noah.”

“I can fix that for you.”

“How are you—?”

Puck kissed Finn before the younger boy could get in another word. He held the kiss for a bit longer than he meant to, mostly because he wasn’t sure exactly how long kisses should last—this being his first too and all. Finn broke away first, surprising Puck, who was still kind of shocked that he’d even made the move to begin with.

Bewildered, Finn let go of his legs and touched his lips briefly before meeting Puck’s eyes. “You kissed me.”

“Yeah, well now you can’t complain about never kissing anyone before, so come on, your mom is probably wondering why we’re not leaving to walk over to Brittany’s.”

“Noah…”

“Dude, stop trying to talk about it; there’s nothing to talk about it.” Puck managed to make it to the door before he looked back at Finn to see that he was now standing just outside of the closet, a small smile on his face. “You gonna continue standing there looking like an idiot, or are you coming with me?”

Finn walked towards Puck slowly, hesitating for a second as he pulled Puck into a hug when he drew close. He held tighter than Puck had ever remembered him doing, and he whispered into Puck’s ear, “Thanks, Noah.”

Allowing himself a moment of silent enjoyment of Finn’s affection, Puck mumbled, “You’re welcome,” and then pushed Finn away. “Now can we go to the party? We’re already late.”

“Haha, yeah dude, just let me get Brittany’s present!”

Puck grinned a little, partly because he was excited that Finn was still going to the party, but also in an attempt to forget about the weird emotions he was starting to feel inside.

\---

Years later, if you asked Noah Puckerman who his first kiss was, he’d say it was Santana Lopez, which everyone always bought because they had “a history” together, so it only made sense that it’d started early. Sometimes Puck was glad of his promiscuous ways; it was more helpful than one might think.

Though there were some days that he wished he could tell the truth, especially the couple times he’d had to witness Finn flounder to lie about his, but Finn was getting better at having to lie about it. At least now Puck didn’t have to kiss him to get him to go to parties.

Not that he would exactly say no if Finn asked.

Anyway, that wasn’t why Puck was sitting next to Finn on Rachel’s bed. He’d followed his best friend up from the basement where the party was after the game of spin the bottle had ended with Anderson and Rachel’s kiss. Finn had stuck around for a while to watch their song, but he had left soon after. Luckily for Puck, Lauren had decided that fighting with Quinn was a better use of her time and had temporarily set him free.

Thus, he was sitting next to Finn, wanting to comfort him, but not finding the words because, well, he was halfway drunk. So they were just sitting there, in silence, as Puck tried to find something to say to his best friend.

“Puck, am I a bad kisser?” Finn’s question was sudden, almost jarring to Puck, and he just lazily met Finn’s eyes, which were clear and steady. Oh yeah, he was the designated driver; Finn was still sober.

“Dude, how I would I know? It’s been like…five years since I kissed you. Hopefully you’ve gotten better since then.”

Finn nudged him a little with his arm, “That’s exactly what I mean, dude! What if I haven’t? Rachel seemed like she was more into kissing Blaine than she ever was with me, and he’s _gay_.”

Mind hazy from alcohol, Puck frowned a little as he asked, “Wait, are you asking me to see if you’ve actually gotten better at kissing since you were twelve?”

“…and if I was?”

Puck felt his eyes widen in surprise, but he couldn’t help but actually think about it. Finn could have asked Quinn, but no, here they were in _his ex-girlfriend’s bedroom_ and he was asking Puck--Puck who kissed him once when they were kids, Puck who was the self-proclaimed sex shark, Puck who hadn’t stopped wanting to kiss Finn again since he was twelve.

“Let’s see what ya got, Hudson,” murmured Puck as he grabbed Finn’s shirt collar and pulled him closer.

He could tell that Finn, once again, was shocked by the kiss initially, but this time Finn found his footing a lot sooner. It wasn’t long before Finn was actually the one in control—because he was the one trying to prove he could kiss well was Puck’s excuse for not fighting.

They kissed for a lot longer than they had that first time. Puck’s hands may or may not have found their way into Finn’s hair, just as Finn’s hands were just holding Puck’s face still and most _definitely_ not cupping it gently.

When they broke apart, Puck refused to meet Finn’s eyes, instead fixating on his lips, which were a lot nicer than he remembered. He could feel Finn’s gaze on him, but ignored it.

“Do you want my professional opinion?”

“Why else would I ask you?” Finn was amused, this was good. Meant he wasn’t angry. Puck wasn’t sure why he’d be angry, but fuck he was inebriated, cut him some slack.

With a small glance up to Finn’s soft brown eyes, Puck declared, “I think you’ve actually improved since middle school. Picked up a little bit of technique somewhere along the way. A solid B+.”

“B+? How does one go about getting an A?”

Finn was still close, his hands not so much on Puck’s face as they were on his shoulders. Their foreheads were almost touching, and their breath mingling and mixing without obstruction. Puck wanted to care about Lauren, about the fact that he’d been trying so hard to woo her lately, but he couldn’t deny that he’d also been trying so hard to distract himself from Finn. All the girls he’d ever gone after had been to distract himself from Finn— _especially_ Rachel and Quinn.

What he didn’t understand was why Finn was doing this. Puck was the one who should be making all the wrong decisions, not Finn who was the only person besides Hummel who was sober at the party. Why was Finn coming onto him _now_? It dawned on Puck suddenly, though it was probably one of the hardest epiphanies he’d ever had.

Finn was doing this now _because_ Puck was drunk. He didn’t think Puck would remember it the next day. Well Puck was going to make sure he did because fuck if this wasn’t something he’d been wanting for years.

“An A? Well, I think I need another sample in order to reassess.”

Puck surprised himself by limiting himself to only kissing and drunken touching. The most that really happened was when Finn grabbed him through his pants, making him groan a little. They didn’t even remove any of their clothes, but it was possibly one of the best moments of Puck’s life.

They didn’t even put actual distance between themselves until they heard someone coming down the hall towards them. It was lucky that Puck chose then to fall off the bed because it was Hummel saying he thought they “should take Blaine back to their house.” Puck wasn’t sure if he’d be able to lie to Hummel’s face. The guy had a way of just knowing; he’d almost caught Puck staring at his stepbrother once or twice.

Finn helped Puck up when Hummel left, kissing him briefly on the temple before leaving.

It took all of what was left of Puck’s sobriety to not call out to Finn and beg him not to leave him alone. If Hummel could take Anderson home, couldn’t Finn take him? But that would probably be a little weird, desperate even wouldn’t it? Especially since his almost sort of girlfriend was still downstairs.

Puck decided after hearing the door shut that he didn’t want to be found, but instead wanted to try and seal as much of what just happened into his memory. He closed his eyes to focus, but it wasn’t too long before he ended up falling asleep, the feel of Finn’s lips on his still there.

\---

Before they knew it, it was graduation time. Finn had already signed up for the army and was scheduled to go for training in two weeks. Puck was going to do his swimming pool business and work at Burt’s shop in Finn’s absence.

Mr. Schue threw the seniors a party in the choir room a week before graduation. Hummel and Anderson were absent, most likely making the most of their time together before Hummel left for New York. After getting dumped by Finn a couple months prior, Rachel and Quinn started dating, to only a few people’s surprise. Currently they were sitting at the piano together, making sex eyes at each other as if no one else was there. Sam had succeeded in winning Mercedes back from that tool, Shane, and the two of them were chatting happily with Artie, Mike, Tina, and Mr. Schue.

Puck and Finn were off by themselves, towards the back of the room. They weren’t talking, just sitting and sipping their drinks quietly. They’d been doing this silent company thing a lot since Finn had broken up with Rachel, but Puck didn’t mind. He just liked spending time with Finn.

“Hey, Puck? Wanna know why I broke up with Rachel?” And there was the million dollar question, the question Puck had been bouncing around in his head for months. He shrugged to signal Finn to go on; he didn’t trust his voice not to give away the hope he was trying to squash. “I broke up with her because I realized we were both in love with other people.”

Puck nearly choked on his sparkling cider. “And who _are_ you in love with, Finn?”

Finn laughed, taking the time to sip his drink before saying simply, “You. I’m in love with you, Puck.”

Puck really did choke on his drink that time, and Finn rubbed his back until he was done coughing. Glancing around to make sure no one would bother them, Puck turned a little so that he could see Finn better and asked him, “Finn, are you messing with me because I swear to God dude if you are—”

“You never asked if I was joking when we kissed at Rachel’s party.” It had come to be understood between them that Puck remembered that night when Finn had mumbled something about being a B+ when they were playing video games and Puck replied that maybe, _maybe_ he was an A-.

“I was halfway _gone_ , Finn. I wasn’t about to question immediately why you wanted to kiss me! All I knew was that you wanted me, and I wanted you—”

“So you love me too then, right?”

Their eyes locked. Finn was grinning, but Puck could see there was a hint of uncertainty hiding underneath his usual stupid bravado. He was actually putting himself out there, counting on a kiss from a year ago to still mean something more between them. Puck be damned if Finn wasn’t right too.

He punched Finn lightly in the arm, a giant smile working its way onto his own face as he said, “Yeah…yeah I love you too, Finn.”

Finn’s smile spread to his eyes, which lit up like the fucking Fourth of July, and Puck couldn’t help but be infected by Finn’s beaming face.

“Cool,” murmured Finn as the two of them began leaning in towards each other, finally kissing each other as boyfriends and not just awkwardly best friends who’ve kissed each other once or twice for random reasons. Just kissing because it felt good—because it felt _right_.

They stopped when suddenly they heard cheering and found that the entire choir room was watching them, smiles on everyone’s faces. Puck was trying his hardest not to blush because damnit he didn’t blush, but the same couldn’t be said for Finn.

“Oh quit it with the angry face, Puck,” began Quinn as she snuck an arm around Rachel’s waist, “Everyone has been waiting for this since he broke up with Rach. We’re entitled to a little excitement.”

Puck’s mouth dropped open a little because what? How could everyone possibly know? But as he looked around, everyone was shrugging and smiling like yeah, they had been waiting for it and were glad it finally came to pass. Sam and Mike gave him simultaneous thumbs up while Artie mouthed, “Tap that, son.”

“But how did you—,” Puck frowned before shifting his gaze back to Finn, who was looking quite sheepish. “Finn…”

Scratching the back of his head, Finn gave Puck an apologetic smile before saying, “Kurt may or may not have walked in on me one day. He told me that I couldn’t continue to lead Rachel on, and told me I needed to get the person I really wanted.”

“Yeah, too bad Kurt isn’t here to see his hard work come to fruition,” said Mercedes off hand, others mumbled their agreement.

Rachel giggled as she leaned into Quinn and declared, “I’m sure he’ll be hearing about it soon enough.”

Finn, if possible, blushed harder, but Puck grinned widely. Because he’d finally gotten what he wanted, and he hadn’t even asked for it. Grabbing Finn’s hand, Puck started to walk out of the room, pausing only to give Rachel a jew-five. When Finn asked where they were going, Puck just replied, “To make up for lost time.”

Well, and also to announce to Kurt _very loudly_ that him and Finn were together, but that would be something Finn would find out along the way.

\---

Puck wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Finn, though Finn hadn’t been home in many months due to getting deployed almost the moment his training was done. He figured it was Kurt, coming to tell him his nightmares came true, that Finn had been at the wrong place, wrong time. Maybe it was Quinn stopping by to chat for a bit like she did sometimes now and sometimes they’d go visit Beth together.

The last person he expected was Finn, though Finn was the one he wanted, because he wasn’t supposed to be coming home for Christmas. That was what Kurt had told him, that was what Blaine had told him, and that’s what Carole and Burt had told him. That’s what everyone had told him.

So someone had some explaining to do because it was most definitely Finn fucking Hudson standing there in his fatigues, duffel bag at his feet, when Puck opened the door.

He couldn’t do anything but stare because he had to be dreaming—in fact he had, several times—about this moment. Finn would miraculously come home for Christmas, and they’d go over to Burt and Carole’s for dinner. They’d watch a game with Burt and Blaine while Kurt and Carole cooked. Eventually enough eggnog would be consumed that singing songs rather boisterously would seem like a good idea, and somewhere along the way they’d open presents. Puck had dreamed it a thousand times, but he never thought it’d come true.

Finn smiled at him, looking briefly out over the landing to see it was starting to snow before meeting Puck’s eyes and saying, “Mind if I come in? It’s kinda chilly out here.”

Without a word, Puck grabbed Finn and kissed him: hard, desperately, and with the greatest sense of longing he could muster without making himself cry.

They broke apart panting. Puck rested his head on Finn’s shoulder, burrowing into his neck a little so that Finn couldn’t see that he _was_ crying.

“Nice to see you, dumbass.”

Finn’s body shook gently from his laughter as he hugged Puck tighter like he wouldn’t let go ever again, and whispered, “I missed you too, Noah.”

That was their first Christmas together, and Puck wasn’t sure if any other present could top that.

He later found out everyone, even Rachel and Quinn, had known Finn was coming home for the holidays, but everyone had agreed to keep it a surprise. Puck was still trying to decide whether this deserved punishment or not. Finn managed to convince him it didn’t, but it took a lot of convincing if you caught Puck’s drift.

Puck would thank Kurt later though, when it was just them standing side by side, watching Finn try to teach Blaine how to play Halo. Because while it’d been so frustrating thinking for weeks that he wouldn’t see Finn for another six months, the joy and elation he’d felt upon seeing his boyfriend again was unlike anything he’d ever felt.

Kurt would just smirk and say, “Everyone deserves to be happy on Christmas, Noah—even those who technically don’t celebrate it.”

Puck would ruffle Kurt’s hair, causing him to make an angry sound, and walk over to join in the video games. He couldn’t ask for better company on Christmas than his boyfriend and his family, and if there was any he didn’t want it.


End file.
